Loved as I am
by Rodamae
Summary: Advanceshipping Ash has all his old friends come by and stay at his house. May is there and Ash is doing everything he can to impress her and she is doing the same for him. What'll happen in the end? Plus Drews trying to get May too!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the songs that i use in this story.**

**Chapter 1**

Ash Ketchum, the pokemon master was laying on his bed, mind full of thoughts. He recently finished in succeeding his dreams; to be a pokemon master! He came home to rest for about a week before training again. Ash sighed as he glanced at the yellow pokemon playing beside him; his favorite pokemon and best friend. He and Pikachu had been through thick and thin.

"It's been so long! Remember when I first got you? Now I'm a pokemon master!" Ash said to his electric mouse.

"Pika, pi pika pika Pikachu" said Pikachu happily. (Yea and then we met Misty and Brock)

"We sure did; my two closest friends. Of course Dawn, Drew, Gary, and Max were all great too, but you know, Misty and Brock was the first people I ever met on my journey!" Ash said with a smile

"Pika, pika pi!" Pikachu said quickly. (You forgot May)

Suddenly Ash's smile faded.

"May" he said with a sigh. "How could I forget about May!?"

Ash remembered May's silky brunette hair, her red bandanna, and crystal clear blue sapphire eyes. He blushed of the though of May which Pikachu noticed.

"pika, pinkachu!", the electric mouse said happily. (you should give May a call!)

"I don't know… I haven't talked to her in so long!", Ash said sitting up now.

"Ashy, someone's here to see you! I think you'll be very pleased to see them", Ms. Ketchum rang downstairs.

Ash went downstairs to see who the mysterious people were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ash went downstairs slowly not feeling to see anybody.

"you've grown up so much!" , Ash could hear his mom say in the living room.

"Great, don't tell me mom invited more relatives" ,Ash said to the yellow pokemon following behind him.

"I think I'll give May a call before I see them." Ash said heading towards the kitchen.

For the last few days Ash had seen almost all of his relatives. They all came to congratulate him on becoming pokemon master.

As Ash picked up the phone ready to dial Mays number he heard his mom say something that made his ears ring.

"And _May_! Look how grown up you look now!" Ms. Ketchum said.

May was waiting for him in HIS living room right now! It took him about a minute finally understand what was going on before he took off running. He ran so fast he tripped on himself falling in front of everyone wearing nothing but a pair white boxers with hearts on them.

"Maybe I should have changed first" he said to himself.

"Ash, Honey! Are you okay!?" Ms. Ketchum said running up to him and helping him up.

Ash quickly got up and ran upstairs without getting a glimpse of anyone. He go to his room and shut the door.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Ash said under his breath.

He quickly put some jeans on and a blue t-shirt, sitting on his bed angrily "I'm not going back down there! I'm such an idiot!"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

"Can I come in?" a voice could be heard from the other side of the door. It was familiar. Ash hesitated but then said yes.

A slim brunette with Sapphire eyes walked in holding a Pikachu. Ash couldn't believe it. She changed so much! She was no longer the 'little May'. Her hair had grown out to her waist, she got more chesty, her hips had gotten wider, she no longer wore biker shorts, but a short jeans skirt that showed a good amount of her legs, a red t-shirt, some Nike sneakers, and she still had the red bandanna on. He couldn't help but stare, he was already under her spell and she hasn't even said the magic works.

"Thanks for the show back there," May said giggling as she sat next to Ash.

Ash snapped out of his trance when he realized May saw everything downstairs!

His face quickly turned crimson.

"Well, uh, um, yeah," Ash babbled not knowing what to say.

"You look really different," he blurted out.

"is that a good thing?" May questioned looking a little worried.

"No… I mean yeah.. I mean…" Ash cursed himself in his mind for being so stupid. Why was he getting so tongue tied? I mean it was his friend May. Just _FRIEND_ May.

May looked a little hurt.

"So what are all of you doing here?" Ash asked

"Well, Max and I were in Pallet Town, so I called your mom, and luckily enough she said it would be a great time to come and visit you because you were actually home! So she invited us to stay here for a couple of days and told we round up all the friends for a little get together and then we were all on our way! Wait, didn't she tell you?" May asked, now confused.

"No, she didn't," Ash said anger kicking back.

"Well we all missed you!" May said hugging Ash.

Ash was shocked at first but then he hugged back, a little surprised May fit in his arms so well. Sure Ash had hugged May loads of time before… but now it seemed different.

They both pulled away with a light blush on their faces.

"I think the others are waiting for us downstairs" May said a little awkwardly.

"Uh, what, oh, um, yeah, sure" Ash babbled.

"Uh, what?' may asked getting confused.

"You go on I'll be down in a minute" Ash said, concentrating on making sense, which was hard with May so close by him.

"Okay", May said as she left the room.

**Mays POV**

"Who was I kidding? Why would Ash like me? I mean there were Dawn and Misty. Why would he want me when has them?" I told myself.

"Hey May. Did you talk to Ash? Is he coming?" Dawn asked me.

Sure I didn't have a problem with Dawn. She was like a little sister to me. But when she obsesses over Ash it ticks me off.

"Yeah, he said he'd be down in a minute", I said forcing a smile.

I followed Dawn to the backyard with everyone else.

"May, Sweetie, Brock and Drew already put all of yours, Dawns, and Misty's things in the guest room" Ms. Ketchum told me with a smile.

I wonder how this lady can always keep smiling. I smile nod hoping she would soon walk away. To my pleasure she did. I look around the yard. It was very big with a pool. I notice Drew staring at me and our eyes met. Waving his hands he tells me to come over there.

Drew was sweet. Sure he can be a little conceited, but he helped me a lot with coordinating. I was positive he had a crush on me.

"Hey" I said. It was always easy to talk to Drew. He was like a brother to me, nothing more.

"Hey" He said back, flipping his hair. I had to admit Drew was hot, but just not my kind of guy.

"So is Ash coming out?" Drew asked

I could see a hint of Jealousy in his eyes. It made me smile

"Yeah he said he'd be out in a bit." I said.

"Some show, I tell you I can't believe that fool became pokemon master!" Drew exclaimed.

I giggled remembering the incident in the living room.

**Ash's POV**

I sounded like an idiot didnt I, Pikachu?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"Pika" The electric mouse stated. (yep!)

"Great well I guess I should say hey to everyone else" I said, heading downstairs with Pikachu on my shoulder.

"She did look pretty amazing though didnt she, Pikachu?" I said blushing at my own words.

"pika pi!" Pikachu said happily. (Totally, go for her!)

"Thanks bud" I said finally reaching the yard.

Pikachu quickly jumped off my back and ran towars Eeevee. Before I could do anything two kisso n each Cheek. I was seriously Shocked.

"Ash!" They both screamed

"Dawn? Misty?" I gawked.

"Yeah! Oh my god Ash! Its been forever" Misty said giving me a bone crushing hug, plus another kiss on the cheek.

Wow I never even imagined me and Misty doing anything like this. then a blue headed girl got my attention.

"Ashy!" She said also giving me a bone crushing hug.

Ashy? Since when was I Ashy? She too also gave me another kiss on my cheek. I gazed around the yard, looking for May. I found her.... sitting on DREW'S lap! I made eye contact with her, but the second our eyes met she turned her head.

**Mays POV**

I cant believe Dawn and Misty would up to him and just give him a kiss! No two kissses each! And what did I do? Give hima stupid hug?

We arent in kindergarten anymore! So frustrated i tripped over my self and landed on Drews lap.

"Sorry Drew" I said sheepishly.

Oh my god hes looking at me. He coming over here!!!

"May? May?? May!?!?!" Drew screamed waving his hand infront of me.

"Oh sorry! Did I space out again?" I said trying to make my mom apologetic face.

Thankfully it worked. So there I was 'sitting' on drews lap with Ash up to me. Great. Was it just me or did he look jealous?

"Hey May!" he said in a tone which deffiantly told me he was angry.

"Uh, excuse me Drew" I said getting up.

"I just need to talk to May private for a minture" he said in a tone that made me shiver.

"Yeah... sure" Drew said rolling his eyes while walking away.

I smiled at him apologetically.

"What the hell are you doing!?!" he yelled

His language caught me off gaurd. I didnt know Ash changed so much.

"What are you talkng about?!?" I yelled back rolling my eyes.

"I'm talking about... oh I dont know... flirting with the cock head over there?" Ash shot back

Aww he was so cute when he was mad.

"Cock head?" I said raising an eyebrow. I put my hand on my hip. "Ok Mr. Pokemon Master, since when do you get to call my friedns names?" I said.

**Ash's POV**

"Friends?" I snorted.

"Yeah! Friends!" She said raising her voice. I didnt think it would go any louder. Guess I was wrong.

"You were sitting on his lap! And the look on his face... yeah im pretty sure he had a bit more than friendship on his mind!" I said crossing my arms.

Drew, Drew, Drew! What was so great about him? But before i could respnd May was suddenly on her tippy toes, an inch away from my face. Then it started getting hard for me to breath.

"Well Mr. Pokemon Master" She said jabbing my nose with ehr finger. "I think I have thge right to like anyone I want!" with that she walked off.

Wait did she seriously just admit she liked Drew? Suddenly I could feel my heart drop down low.

"Hey Ash!" said two voiced behind me.

"Brock? Max?" I questioned amazed at how different they looked.

"Sure is buddy!" Brock said.

Wow Brock, he sure looks different. He got so really buff and Max... He got contacts and grew out his hair.

"Congrats on becoming pokmeon master!" Max said happily.

"Yeah..." I said. For some reason I didnt care.

"Whats with the long face?" Brock asked.

I sighed and turned around towars May.

"Hormones Kicking in?" Brock asked. "But May sure has changed."

What was this guy thinking? I so did not like May... or did I?

"And your jealou because she likes Drew... and they're flirting right now" he went on.

Was this guy pyschic or something?

"Well uh..." I stammered unsure what to say.

"I can help you" Brock said with a grin.

"Really?"

Brock did have alot of experiences with girls.

"Its all simple girl math" Brock said

"Just remember the guy giving you girl advice got dumped by every girl he asked out" Max stated with a smirck.

That was true...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mays POV

I walked back to Drew. I can't believe Ash said that about Drew! Does he really think I would like Drew? Ugh! Why did I have to love…? I mean like Ash.

"Hey May. So what did Mr. Pokemon Master want?" Drew asked curiously.

"It's nothing" I said lying.

"Good" he said putting an arm around my neck.

Ugh, please don't tell me Drew is trying to make a move on me!

"Kids lets get inside! Mimey said a storm is brewing up!" Mrs. Ketchum yelled.

I gave Drew a smile and run up to Misty and Dawn.

"Hey May!" Misty greeted me happily

I smiled back with a quick 'hey' to both of them

"So where is our room at?" I asked remembering I didn't get to see it.

Both Dawn and Misty exchanged evil grins.

"Oh yeah, you weren't here when we saw the room…" Dawn said with a smirk.

"Uh…yeah?" I said confused.  
"You were upstairs…in Ash's room…with Ash…alone" Misty said. With each word her smile kept widening.

Well, duh, I was in Ash's room with Ash. It's his room!

"And?" I said suspiciously.

"Aloneeeeee, just you and Ashyyyyyyy" Dawn cooed.

I sighed. "You guys. I do not like Ash! And trust me, he doesn't like me either" I said forcing the last part out.

We all headed up stairs with out Pokemon all following behind us.

"Ok I partially believe that he doesn't like you back" Dawn said. Misty nodded.

"But the first part…total bull shit!" Misty finished.

Hearing that made my heart drop so low, I didn't think it was possible.

"Partially?" I sighed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well yeah. We defiantly know he's into you a little bit" Misty said.

We finally reached the guest room. I took a glance as misty and Dawn headed towards the bathroom with their purses. I wasn't really into purses. I guess you could call me the tomboy type. I followed behind them.

"Uh really?" I asked watching Dawn and Misty washing their hands and faces while waiting for my turn.

"Oh my god, May!" Misty said drying her hands. "Are you that gullible?"

I ignored the comment and began washing my hands.

"Ash is just… distracted. You're not out there enough!" Dawn exclaimed.

I watched as they covered themselves in make up; Painting, plucking, glossing. I hated make up! It made my face so oily.

"May your not like other girls" Misty said as she applied her mascara. "I mean your not as girlish… you're a tomboy. I mean look at you. No make up at all. Not even lip gloss! And have you ever though of taking this bandanna off? How about doing something with your hair? And your outfit? Its so plain! You're wearing a red baggy T-shirt for crying out loud!" Misty said point out anything possible. "You don't even wear any jewelry!"

"Ok, Ok, Ok! I get it." I said, quickly stopping Misty.

I looked at Misty and Dawns outfits.

Misty's shoulder length hair was straightened perfectly with some barrettes in it. He face was covered in make up with made her look like a porcelain doll. She wore an orange tube top, a light blue jeans skirt, and orange flats with her orange and white coach purse. To compliment her whole outfit she wore a silver necklace and silver hoop earrings.

Dawn on the other hand had long silky black hair which was curled and up in a high pony tail. She as well had lots of make up on, making her look like a dolls face which had just recently been painted on. She wore a black tank top with a big blue star in the middle and a black mini skirt with black flip flops. Her black and white channel purse complimented the whole outfit as did the black bracelets and blue star earrings she had on.

Then I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed how horrible I really looked. I noticed how my long brown hair only stayed in place because of my bandanna. I had on a plain red t-shirt that was so baggy it almost covered my jeans skirt! I had on sneakers which were new, but they were just sneakers. I couldn't believe I didn't notice how bad I really looked…

I quickly washed my face.

"Get my point?" Misty said.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Well lucky for you, you have us! May, tomorrow Ash is going to see the new and improved you!" Dawn said.

"You guys are going to help?" I asked happily. Maybe there was some hope.

"Of course we are!" Misty said in a matter of fact way.

"Aw! Thanks guys!" I said rushing to give them a hug.

"Lets get down to lunch I'm starving!" Dawn said right after her stomach growled.

**Ash's POV**

"Look. I know for a fact May likes Drew. You got to do better than just old Ash Ketchum. You got to show her you're the best. Act cool" Brock said.

"Or you could be yourself." Max said sighing.

"Max! I think I think I have more wisdom then a little 13 year old boy!" Brock shot back

"Just trying to help" Max mumbled back

"Well I got it under control" Brock stated getting frustrated. "So you get the plan Ash?"

What did I have to loose? May doesn't like me now. If I screw this she still won't like me.

"Uh Okay" I agreed half willingly.

"Great let's get lunch!" Brock said happily now.

Guess the girls were still washing up.

"We're going to go eat at PF Chang" Drew stated as we got in the house.

"And who says?" I asked. I hated Chinese food. It made me queasy.

"Me. Is little Pokemon Master going to do anything about that?" Drew mocked.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it!" Ash said pulling out his fist.

"Ash Ketchum! You put that fist down right this instant. Play nice with others young man or you can just stay home!" Mrs. Ketchum yelled back.

Just what I need, to be told by my mom when I'm 16 years old, in front of Drew! I could feel my face get hot.

"Aw. Look little Ashy is blushing now!" Drew said smirking.

"Stupid cock head Drew, mother freaking shallow little…" I mumbled under my breath as I headed towards Brocks Car.

Brock was apparently driving us there.

"Girls can you guys please hurry up!" Max yelled from downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We all rushed into the car. Brock was driving. In the passenger seat was Max. The rest of us all squished in the back. I was sitting by the window and to my luck May was sitting next to me… with Drew on her other side.

I could feel Mays legs rubbing against mine. I cleared my throat and tried to ignore the fact that her skirt was riding up a little too much…

Take control of yourself Ash. Was it just me, or is it getting a little hot in here?

"Really? Wow you must have worked really hard!" I could hear May say to Drew.

"Well, when you're a Coordinator like me, all you can do is work hard." Drew said.

"Well actually it takes a lot to become pokemon master too Drew" I said, invading in their conversation.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I don't think I was talking to you" Drew shot back

"Well I was talking to you!" I said back glaring.

"We're here!" Brock yelled.

I quickly got out, my face red and hands in my pocket. I couldn't stand one more second that close to May, or I would totally loose it.

Once she got out the sun hit her. I noticed how the sun made her beautiful crystal clear blue sapphire eyes sparkle. Her shiny hair shined even more and the sun brought out that tan look she had. I had a sudden urge to kiss her right then and there. She quickly turned around and caught my eye and I noticed that I had been staring. I looked away turning red.

**May's POV**

I caught Ash's eye for a second and then he turned around. Guess Misty and Dawn were right. I'm so ugly that Ash can't even keep his eye on me for more than a second.

I sighed and followed the group in the restaurant. Misty sat next to me and Max was on my other side. Ash was sitting in front of me and Drew was diagonal from me. Dawn sat by Misty and Brock Sat by Max. Searching through the menu I just ordered some California Rolls.

**Ash's POV**

I looked down at the menu. Everything on there made me want to puke.

"Order the Sushi!" Brock whispered in my ear

"Why? I hate Sushi!"

"Because, it makes you seem more sophisticated! You want May to notice your right?"

"But I'll barf if I put one piece in my mouth!"

"Take it like a man

"You!"

"No! You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"NO YOU!"

"AHEM! Can I take your order?" said a very irritated old lady.

"Aha, sorry. I'll have the uh…. Sushi" I said regretfully.

The lady left rolling her eyes.

"So… May how's the coordinating going?" I said trying to start a conversation.

"Its really great! My Eevee has been working so hard and doing great! I'm so proud of her!" she said smiling. Her eyes were the clearest blue I've ever seen.

"That's cool." I said lamely.

"Still changing your underwear everyday?" She said laughing

That broke the ice. We were laughing and joking around just like old times.

"One bowl of Teriyaki Chicken, a bowl of egg drop soup, one plate of California Rolls, one plate of Sushi, One plate of fried rice and Magnolia beef, and two plates of low main." The old said, giving everyone their food.

I eyed my plate. I cant not believe I'm actually going to eat Sushi…

"Hey, I didn't know you liked Sushi!" May said

"Oh… um, yea I love Sushi… its my favorite dish…aha." I said trying to take a piece with my chopsticks.

How the heck do you use things! Why do Chinese people eat with sticks! This is the hardest thing ever!

I heard May giggle and looked up. "Here let me help." She put the two sticks in my hand and showed me how to use them. It was a little difficult but I got the hang of it.

Oh my god I think this is the nastiest thing I have ever put in my mouth… I think I'm going to puke-

"Blaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"

Too late. The best part is! It got all over May and on Misty. That's just how great my luck is.

"Ash Ketchum! This top is new! Ew! I'm all covered in throw up!" Misty screamed as she ran to the bathroom.

I took a glance at May's face and wish I hadn't. Her face was mixed with shock and disgust.

"I think I'm going to try to clean this up" She said. Her face pretty much said everything. This had been her worst night ever.

"Nice going! You threw up on May! Couldn't you have aimed at Dawn or something!" Drew stated.

"Hey!" Dawn said glaring at Drew. With that she got up and followed her friends to the bathroom.

"Ash! What the heck!" Brock said. "Do you not know what take it like a man means!?"

"I told you Sushi makes me barf!" I said

"This would have never happened if you just listened to me and been yourself" Max said

"Great now May's never going to like me!" I said

"All the better for me" Drew said with a smirk.


End file.
